Moving Images ENGL M01B
I recently just finished watching the T.V. series "Game of Thrones" which has been an amazing show but not very many people are happy with the ending of the series. In the first few seasons, the directors did an amazing job of introducing characters and leaving little cliffhangers for the viewers. (SPOILER ALERT) *Do Not Read this if you haven't finished the Game Of Thrones Series* I am an absolute fan of the series, but there is A LOT of things I think they could have done a way better job at "WHY" certain characters were introduced. For example, the Dire wolves that were found by the Stark's in the beginning of the season. There could have been so much more meaning to why the dire wolves were introduced the way they were, they almost just randomly die off and seem to be of very little use. They should have had more meaning and had a bit more action in the movies as they were raised by the most important characters in the movie. A little more story line and meaning behind the dire wolves existence would have been awesome to see. Another main issue was the "Night King", he is portrayed as this amazing villain who is unstoppable and has been a feared legendary tale. when he is introduced, he does have a pretty great moment when he kills a dragon and turns it. But I mean there needs to have been a part of the movie where he gets to show his true skills as a warrior and take out an entire group of humans or giants. It was very sad to see how he barley had any action and was this feared legendary myth and all we got to see was him kill a dragon, fight John Snow (Not even kill him) then he gets killed by Arya! She has barley any training under her belt and somehow she is better than this Night King, at least let John Snow who has so much build up in the snow get to finish him off in an actual good motion picture fight (Not just a quick 10 second clip). Adding in an epic battle between John Snow and the Night King would have made the ice kings death a much more memorable moment in the series. Another huge aspect of the series is "Bran", during the series he slowly gains abilities to control animals and then a human. If he can control any animal and potentially humans. WHY IS HE NOT BECOMING A DRAGON AND TAKING EVERYONE OUT?? Why is he not taking over another human/giant/white/children of the forest and using them to his advantage. This is one of the biggest things that doesn't make sense to me. They really need to explain why he couldn't or they should have made him do all this stuff an added even more value to his skills. Also not to mention he becomes the "Three Eyed Raven" and gains all this knowledge and yet the three eyed raven has been around for god knows how long and still can't figure out how to take control of a human. Not to mention, Bran becomes this master being that knows everything, but it never ends up helping of providing anything. They need to have made that knowledge mean something, a way to defeat the night king, the best way to plan an attack, the best something! Lastly, we find out that Jon Snow is the true heir of the throne. This is a HUGE piece of information and it plays a little role in the show. But they needed to elaborate on what does that mean for all other houses. Showing what John Snow could actually do and provide by being King would have been awesome and everyone was probably waiting to see how he would do, who would side with him who would be against him, etc. Overall I think the show was amazing, but there are a few things I would have liked to see done better.